


Hot Supper

by DirtyComputer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aprons, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Always remember to shoot your shot. Even if you're aiming for the waitress during rush hour of a crowded restaurant.





	Hot Supper

“Mister?” A youthful voice chirped. I looked up from the plate of crab I was nibbling on. The springy young waitress slid me a deep red beverage topped with fruit with wide green eyes and a big , heart melting smile. I raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t order this.” I wanted to say, but she was already walking away before I could open my mouth.

“It’s on me!” Mallow called back, walking as quickly as she could with her long green strands of hair dangling behind her. I could feel the heat run to my cheeks as I surely turned as red as the beverage. On her.

I was at the hottest joint in Aloha and I could barely focus on the food.

She sprinted around the place with a spring in her step, quickly but cordially greeting everyone and taking their orders with a warm smile. She’d occasionally softly order her Pokemon around to help, but most of the work was her.

Wide eyes, a deep tan. An eccentric green hairstyle that made her stand out. She turned to walk across the room to the kitchen and I got a good view of her backside. Short and stout but with a body that curved like a bell. Her overalls ended where here thighs began and clung to them. They were tight, giving me a good view of h-

“Hey, you still awake? Your food’s getting cold.” A voice called out. My buddy sitting across from me. He’d already become much more in tune with the culture than I.

I started hurriedly eating bites, a weight dropping on my chest. I was sure that I somehow didn’t get caught hounding that girl like a dog until..

“If only you liked that crab as fresh as you liked your women.”

I cursed at him but I doubt he heard it over his own laughter. 

We ate in silence. The rustle and bustle of the crowded restaurant serving as enough noise

“So…” He said, mouth full of Magikarp.

“So, what?”

“So you saw the way she was looking at you. You gonna make a move or what?”

“I don’t have time.” I replied quickly. Waving him off. “We’ve only got a week here. Not trying to get tangled up with someone now.”

 

“Look, if you don’t know what to say, just let me handle it.” He took one of the napkins on the table and withdrew a pen from his pocket, beginning to write. 

Anxiety began to creep up. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna get you to have some fun for once in your life.” Before I could ask what he meant he folded the napkin and handed it to me. “Once you pay her, give her this.”

“Oh, I guess I’m paying then.” I snarked, taking the napkin.

“Think of it as a consultation fee.” He laughed. I went to open it but he raised a hand. “Trust me.” Was all he said. I gave him an exasperated glare but decided to roll with it. 

“If you’re so smooth, why do you bag her for yourself?”

“I mean..look at her.” He said matter of factually. ”The ‘fresh out of Pokemon School’ look is your bag, not mine.” 

I picked up my fork and feigned a toss, but he was too busy laughing to be phased. 

 

I could barely focus on how delicious the food was with where my mind was going. All the while the cute waitress was working her ass off, bouncing around the place like a pro. 

She finally spotted that our plates were clean and came back our way. I spotted the tag on her. “Mallow.” That was supposed to be the name of the chef. Did she do everything around here?

“Are we all done?” She began. She picked up the bills bundled along with the note on the tables.

“This better be a blank check.” She joked, unfolding the note to read. I watched carefully as her entire expression changed, her light smile unfolding as she stood, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape at the letter. A light blushed covered her face as her eyes went down the message. The warm, outgoing social butterfly I’d been watching all evening just melted like a deer in headlights.

She looked back at me, smiling again but this biting her lip and eyeing . She leaned in close, giving me a hint at her scent.

“Wait two minutes. Turn left at the counter. Make another left. Door on you right.” She was gone as quickly as she came. 

“Well?” My buddy asked. I’m sure my expression gave it away. 

\--

My buddy made one last crack about meeting me back at the Inn if I could get her off of me before he left me to my devices. I passed a few of the staff but kept it casual. A Steenee strutted along with a stack of plates. It took one look at me and rolled it’s eyes as if it already knew why I was here.

I was normally one to worry but it didn’t matter to me now. I was a man on a mission. My erection pulled at my shorts in a way I knew had to be apparent to everyone who saw me. I was normally a self conscious dude but I didn’t care.

Left. Left. Door on the right. I placed a hand on the knob and turned. I scanned the hallway for any bystanders but before I could make the plunge myself I was shoved over the edge. The door was yanked open and I was snatched inside like clockwork. 

Mallow’s eyes peered up into me as I was overwhelmed by her scent. “Well, well, if it isn’t the wordsmith himself..” She giggled, wrapping her arms around me as if I was an old friend. 

Between the tension in my shorts and the very sudden, very personal space we were sharing at a loss for words. Nothing I could say would live up to that fucking napkin, anyway. What the hell did he write on that thing?

She broke the silence with a kiss like she didn’t have any more time to waste. I kissed her back with the first spark of confidence I showed all evening. I wasn’t good with words but I was pretty damn decent with my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her and nearly had a stroke at the raw skin I felt. I’d hardly noticed considering the circumstances but the shirt and the overalls she was wearing were already done away with. The fucking apron was the only thing she had on. 

I’d lost all my footing as far as kissing went. She leaned up on her toes and kissed me deeper, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was too focused on my hands. I couldn’t help myself, reaching down to give her perky but a firm squeeze. 

She hummed, pressing into me as if to try and bring me closer. I kept squeezing and toying with the flesh, taking careful note of every sweet little hum and hmm. I decided to get risky, giving her a firm slap that had her gasp.

She was practically humping my leg when she pulled off of me. “This is fun and all,” she giggled with the same warm hospitality she showed as a waitress. “But I said I’d be back in 5.” 

A quickie. The wave of disappointment that went through me was drowned out by an electric shock as she turned around and exposed her bare back to the dim light, careful to grasp. her two lengthy tails of green hair.

Toned, skinny, dotted with sweat from the heat of the island to the heat of the restaurant to the heat of the closet and the heat of  
. A strand slid loosely down her back and I followed it to the curve of her perky little ass. 

 

“Oh, fuck.” I groaned. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in it, but I minded her words. No time. I dropped my shorts, intent on not wasting another second.

I shoved myself cleanly into her soaking snatch and we groaned in unison. She was the tightest I ever had, her slick walls gripping me like I’d disappear if she let go. 

Not wasting any time I began to thrust, giving her more and more of my meat but careful not to overwhelm her in one go. Her groans were muffled and stilted. I looked down to notice she’d clamped a hand to her mouth as another sat perched on the shelf for balance.  
It wasn’t long before it felt like my body was moving on it’s own, relishing each stroke as I just took in the sight of her bare body shaking underneath me. Faster. Deeper. Tighter.

I slowed down only to give her fleshy ass a firm squeeze and then a slap. She let out a panicked grunt, body shaking as I felt her fluids wash over me and even heard them drip onto the floor. I slowed my strokes, enough to make sure she stayed upright without sacrificing my fun.

I picked up speed again and Mallow’s attempts to muffle her moans became pointless as the racks and the supplies in the closet began to shake and rattle with the weight of our coupling. It all sounded like music the ears of someone who was drunk on tight alolan pussy, all logic and sense and fear of getting caught plowing the masterchef melting away. 

Suddenly I could feel it, like a thunderbolt through my lower half. I fired shot after shot into her walls, grunting and moaning into her green hair. The warmth between us beat the hell out of any beach on this island. I was enjoying our melding of fluids until I realized exactly just what the fuck I was enjoying.

I swore. I had a condom but I didn’t even think to use it. 

Mallow didn’t curse or complain at me though as our joined liquids screwed up the closet floor. She simply started grinding against me. She closed the distance between us and started rubbing her ass against my hips, a wordless gesture that had me rock solid again.

“But-” I began but she held up a finger.

“I’ve been out there for 8 hours. They can wait a few minutes.”

I took it as permission to cut loose. I started ramming her. REALLY giving it to her as I hooked her arms around mine. I plunged in and out of her, digging my freshly laid seed out in the process as she squeezed around me even harder than before. My hips started doing all the world as she moaned, unrestrained by her own hand as she got high off the heat of the moment.

The slapping of flesh got drowned out by the rustling of the closet as cleaning supplies fell off of the shelves around them. I slipped past her apron to give her neglected breast a squeeze, kneading the perky flesh. Every single part of this girl’s body felt PERFECT to me and it was all punctuated with an angelic little voice grunting and groaning and moaning at all of my gestures. 

I noticed her losing her balance I slipped my hands back around her waist and she took as a cue to grasp the shelves again. I glanced at the twin tails of hair dangling off her shoulders and I knew I’d be kicking myself forever if I didn’t at least try the mischievous idea that formed in my head.

When my stroke slowed down she glanced behind her, but it was too late I gave her hair a yank. She let out a confused gasp, humming as she adjusted. A little harder. Her head was pulled away from the shelf as I kept one hand on her hip and kept digging into her wet snatch. 

Harder. That seemed to be the last straw as she let out a yelp and exploded over my rod again. Her knees gave out as she practically collapsed onto the floor. I changed my grip and pulled her close to me, one arm around her waist and the other grasping her hips.

The way she throbbed around me triggered my climax too. I emptied all I had into her, groaning into her ear and giving her breast one last squeeze for good measure. My mouth was try and my breaths labored as the pleasure fizzled away into an silent, awkward afterglow. 

She turned her head to try and kiss me. She had to settle for the peck I gave the side of her face as we grasped each other,holding on until the strength returned to our respective bodies.

 

\--  
“Mallow?” the voice of an elderly man called out over the chaos of the establishment. It was harsh and irritated. “Oh, gosh.” she whispered, pulling off of me.

 

She came back down, returning to that driven, eager to please little girl. She was wide eyed and afraid of getting scolded as she hurriedly slipped her clothes back on. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, biting her lip. “That was...  
but-” 

“I get it.” I whispered, leaning against the wall for support. I didn’t even start to put my clothes back on yet. I had finally got a full frontal view of her as she slipped her shirt and overalls back on but I was far too drained to react as strongly as I should have. Where did young girls get the energy?

She grinned in that contagious way. “I gotta go. I don’t know how long you’re in town...but I’m off in a few hours. Just saying.”

Before I could follow up her name was called again and she was gone in a huff. In my mind my whole vacation plan was changing to stay as close to the restaurant as possible. Like hell am I leaving that as a one or done. I’d sooner take her back home with me. I’d sooner move here.

My thought process was interrupted as the closet door suddenly busted open. The Steenee from earlier wandered in before doubling back with a bemused expression. I still didn’t have pants on. 

Right. 

I was quick to cover myself but far slower to explain myself. The Pokemon didn’t even stop to listen to my stutters, instead rolling it’s eyes and closing the door with a huff. 

This definitely wasn’t the first time Mallow had done this. It wouldn’t be the last time either if I had anything to say about it.


End file.
